¿Por qué?
by Ishtar Morrigan
Summary: ¿No os habéis preguntado alguna vez "por qué..." viendo Inazuma Eleven? ¡Pues puede que aquí encontréis una respuesta!
1. ¿Por qué Mark lleva la cinta de Nadal?

**Esta nueva "historia" se me ocurrió escribirla ya que me parecía graciosa, y es una paranoia que se me ocurrió un día, ya que me hago muchos "¿por qué...?" cuando veo Inazuma Eleven.**

** Repito, esto solo es una paranoia mía, así que no os lo creáis mucho.**

**No creo vaya a haber muchos revierws, ni mucho menos que sea un éxito, pero para un tiempo de risa imagino que puede servir.**

** Así que espero que le deis una oportunidad y os acabe gustando.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Apareceran palabras malsonantes, y los que tengáis risa floja no bebáis agua mientras lo leéis.**

** ¡Disfrutadlo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Por qué... Mark tiene una cinta como Rafa Nadal?<strong>_

Después de mucha investigación, hemos encontrado una respuesta para esta pregunta a través de fuentes que nos han concluido a esta bonita historia:

En realidad antes (aclaro: ANTES) Mark Evans no tenía devoción por el fútbol, sino por el tenis.

Sí, como habéis leído, por el tenis.

Y para más exactitud: por el tenista Rafa Nadal, por el que se puso la cinta que lleva siempre en la cabeza, que algunos dicen, no se quitaba ni para ducharse ni dormir, cosa que podría tener lógica para que estuviera siempre limpia.

También tenemos información de que al parecer lo de aquel gusto por el deporte y el jugador es hereditario, ya que en fotos del abuelo de Evans también se muestra la misma cinta.

Mark, para que no le culparan de plagio o le confundieran con el tenista por la calle, escogió una cinta de su color favorito, el naranja, y además escogió una que no tuviera el símbolo de Nike. Aunque el plan no le salió bien una vez, ya que se paso cinco horas corriendo como un poseído, escapando de fans que le amenazaban, entre otras cosas, que sí no paraba lo violarían.

Un día andando por la calle (con una mascara tan horrible que hacía que hasta los árboles se pudrieran en menos de un segundo en intento de suicidio, ya que no podían salir corriendo como las demás personas y terminaban, a parte de con su vida, cayendo al suelo como arrancados. Era el efecto que, mas o menos, intentaba provocar el chico, excepto el suicidio de las plantas, que le hicieron pagar una fianza de aproximadamente 1.400.000 euros (no se sabe cantidad en yenes) a la protectora de plantas) Mark vió un papel colgado en un árbol (que inevitablemente también terminó muerto, pero no caído por una pared que tenía detrás que evitó la acción) con números para arrancar.

Mostramos lo que ponía en el papel a continuación conseguido gracias a una fuente que estaba sacándose fotos para la pagina social "tuenti" (la foto era principalmente dos jóvenes haciendo gilipoyeces al lado del mencionado árbol, por lo que el papel no se veía muy bien, pero conseguimos extraer el contenido):

** SE BUSCA RECOGEPELOTAS PARA PARTIDOS DE TENIS, YA QUE NOS HEMOS QUEDADO SIN PERSONAL**

** POR FAVOR, EL QUE ESTE INTERESADO QUE COJA UN NÚMERO**

Del contenido quitamos algunas palabras que pusieron gente que quería hacer el payaso (como ejemplo, tacharon con bolígrafo "este interesado" y pusieron abajo "sea gilipoyas"), ya que no venían al caso.

La cuestión es que el joven al ver la palabra tenis cogió rápidamente el número, y quiso ir corriendo a su casa para llamar aunque su madre al final tuviera un facturón.

Gente que andaba por allí afirmó que el chico hizo tal ráfaga de aire al correr que el árbol cayo por fin.

Mark al llegar a casa y coger el teléfono preguntó por el puesto de trabajo, pero la mayor parte de la conversación consistió en la pregunta: ¡¿Y estará Nadal?

Al final consiguió el puesto de trabajo, aunque tubo complicaciones porque al llegar al lugar donde tendría que trabajar los que lo contrataron descubrieron que era un niño de doce años, pero Evans dijo que no necesitaba dinero, así que aunque fuera explotación infantil lo contrataron.

Con el tiempo Mark fue consiguiendo muchos reflejos de tantas pelotas que le venían, y una gran habilidad (vosotros imaginaos a Mark cogiendo las pelotas con tal destreza, que ni se tenía que mover y sus brazos iban a velocidad cogiendo las pelotas que le venían pareciendo que tuviera mil brazos).

En uno de los muchos partidos vino el presidente del Inazuma con su hija de diez años, la cual también era una gran fan del tenis, (pero más bien era fan de Federer) y vió a Evans.

Se quedó impresionado con su destreza y miró al chico durante todo el partido, mientras que su hija miraba el partido gritando "¡Vamos, tú puedes Federer! ¡Venga, eso es falta! ¡Pero di algo, álbrito! ¡Di algo y no seas gilipo...!"

Ya acabado el partido el presidente aprovechó para ir donde estaban todos los trabajadores, incluido Mark.

Mientras, su hija intentó conseguir un autógrafo de su ídolo.

El presidente le habló a Evans de lo impresionado que estaba, y le habló del fútbol.

Al principio al chico le sonaba como a chino, pero rendido el presidente le dijo que lo buscara en internet, le dió su tarjeta y se despidió diciendo que pensará su proposición, la cual era hacerse portero.

A partir de aquí comienza su historia de portero.

Cuando llegó a casa le dijo a su madre lo de la proposición del presidente, y le enseñó la tarjeta.

Ella le habló de que había heredado la habilidad de portero de su abuelo.

Al igual que antes esa palabra le sonaba a chino, así que como su madre ya lo conocía bien no se molestó en intentar explicárselo y le dijo que lo mirará en internet.

Buscó información en wikipedia y miró vídeos, y al final lo entendió.

Aquel deporte terminó por encantarle y aceptó la propuesta del presidente del Inazuma.

Así fue como acabó en el Raimon, y como empezó la historia del Inazuma Eleven.

Pero, entonces seguirá la pregunta: _¿Por qué sigué llevando la cinta? _Pues porque, aunque ahora fuera fan del fútbol, siempre recordará ese tiempo, y que el tenis fue el que le hizo acabar con este bonito final feliz. Ya era su marca personal, y no se quería dezaser de ello. (Ni podía... porque se la pegó con Supreglue para que no se le cayera.)

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os gustado? Yo disfruté escrbiéndolo XD Sí os gustado agradecería revierws (plis...) y sí vosotros también os preguntáis "¿por qué...?" (también pueden ser preguntas yaois) puede que yo tenga respuesta (pero no me preguntéis cosas muy complicadas), pero también subiré otros capítulos hechos por mí.<strong>

**Y ante todo... ¡Gracias por leer! ;D**


	2. ¿Por qué Jude lleva capa?

**¡Nueva respuesta! He cogido la pregunta de Ane, la de _por qué Jude lleva la capa_, que ya la había pensado yo escribir.  
><strong>

**En cuanto a las demás preguntas, también las escribiré. Aunque claro, admito que hay preguntas difíciles, pero conseguiré responderlas ;D**

**Ah, y antes de nada: ¡Gracias por todos los revierws!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Seguirán apareciendo palabras malsonantes, y los que tengáis risa floja no bebáis agua mientras lo leéis.**

** ¡Espero que os guste!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Por qué Jude usa capa?<em>**

Por suerte también existe respuesta a esta pregunta, ya que nuestro equipo de investigación es el mejor que hay (y más les vale, que les pagamos 30 euros la hora.)

Bueno, pues todo empezó cuando Jude a los cinco años vió la primera película de Superman, la cual adoró al instante.

Incluso tiene una vitrina de cristal irrompible con figuritas de Superman, comics, disfraces... y (lo más sorprendente) una figura de cera del superhéroe a tamaño original.

El chico estaba tan picado que incluso quiso demostrarlo a los diez años (e incluso menos) llevando la capa roja.

De paso su color favorito paso a ser el rojo.

Cuando fue creciendo y se unió a la Royal Academy empezaron a surgir los poderes gracias a drogas que daba Ray Dark para que hicieran lo que a él le diera la gana y para conseguir dinero haciendo apuestas con colegas del bar, ya que con aquella droga los jugadores se hacían invencibles.

Jude, que aunque tuviera trece años seguía con la seguridad de que las personas podían volar, intentó volar poniéndose en lo alto de un rascacielos con su capa.

A parte, según una fuente fiable que era su padre, Jude todavía sigue creyendo que existen monstruos que salen del armario, razón por la cual le tiene miedo a los homosexuales que van diciendo por la calle tan alegres "¡He salido del armario!".

Volviendo a su aventura en el rascacielos: el chico lo que había hecho era ir al borde del rascacielos con la intención de volar. Se formó un barullo de gente, que fue a verlo pensando que se suicidaría.

Algunos dijeron ver como llevaba algo en la mano; lo que parecía ser un porro.

Según una fuente, (un amigo suyo, Axel Blaze) afirmó que era el primer porro de Jude.

La policía fue a rescatarlo, pero cuando estaban a punto de cogerlo por detrás empezó a cantar "Volare" y saltó.

En el descenso iba con los ojos cerrados y de repente, cuando le faltaba poco para caer, apareció campanilla y le echó polvos mágicos en la capa, que le hicieron volar por el cielo junto con Peter Pan.

Según Jude.

La versión del 99% de las personas (sin contar a Jude) fue que, estando a punto de caer, un aviador conduciendo su avioneta cogió a Jude de la capa y lo salvó volviendo a volar alto y llevándolo por el cielo.

Cuando estuvo en el Raimon descubrió que la droga que le daban en la Royal (y que seguían dando en el Inazuma, solo que menos destructiva, por lo que menos potente, razón por la que nunca ganan a la primera) al echarla en la capa también hacía los mismos efectos que en el cuerpo humano, es decir, también daba poderes.

Y así hizo la técnica en la que sale volando con ayuda de su capa.

La capa fue la mejor prenda del mundo, apareció en el libro guinness world records y hizo que Jude y su padre ganaran una inmensa fortuna, y que Jude tuviera miles de fans.

Pero entonces, si la capa era un objeto de tanto valor, _¿por qué ya no lleva la capa en Inazuma Eleven Go? _Pues porque un día andando por la calle le sorprendió un grupo de fans locas que le arrancaron la capa. Y de paso le violaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Como en el capitulo anterior, ¡he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola! <strong>

**¡Espero que vosotros también hayáis disfrutado leyéndola!**

**Y como pregunto en todas mis historias... ¿merezco revierws?**

**¡Hasta pronto! ;D  
><strong>


	3. ¿Por qué Caleb está rapado así?

**¡Nuevo porque! He hecho este ya que yo también tenía pensado hacerlo de antes, aunque no me acordaba ^^'... ¡Gracias por recordarmelo, Lucía (si te puedo llamar así, claro...)! Lo he hecho larguito... Como decía ya lo tenía pensado de antes.**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

><p>Hemos descubierto una nueva pregunta, que la verdad era muy buena...<p>

Y es que hemos descubierto teorias de porque Caleb Stonewall tiene ese peinado, que solamente le puede quedar bien a él por la costumbre de verle siempre así.

Bien, pues en todas las teorías a coincidido un objeto... _una_ _rapadora_.

Marca, ni puta idea, estaba tapada por miles de mierdas.

Y es que recordemos que Caleb es un guarro de cojones.

Pues bien, las teorías son las siguientes:

**-1ª teoría: **

Era... fan de Coto Matamoros (buscad en internet si no lo conoceis).

Sí, y es que a este niño aunque no lo parezca le encanta los programas del corazón.

Pero no era fan del hermano (Kiko Matamoros), sino de Coto Matamoros. Le encantó su actitud suicida, y su macarreria y fuerza para hacerse tal cosa en la cabeza.

Y así se quiso hacer.

Y así se la hizo.

Y así apareció en la nueva Royal.

¡PERO!

¿Por qué no tenía toda la cabeza rapada?

Facil respuesta, amigos, facil respuesta... La rapadora... se le quedo sin bateria en pleno proceso...

Y Caleb se cagó en los muertos de la rapadora.

Una razón por la que se le quedó sin bateria fue el simple hecho de que el tio de la tienda quiso putearlo, o librarse de él; pero hacerle una buena putada.

Después se quiso hacer el tatuaje también como Coto Matamoros, pero como la cabeza ya la tenía bastante diferente a la principal idea, pues también cogió un tatuaje distinto.

**-2ª teoría:**

Una bonita noche de 4 de Julio... Caleb vio los cohetes y se fue a dormir.

Pero la noche de las copas de Mojito con más alcohol que limón, y con más marihuana que hierbabuena... Caleb provo la experiencia de ese tipo de noche.

Consumió 1000 Kg de marihuana y unos 2 L. de Mojito.

Razón por la cual el tío fue a las 8:00 am (estuvo toda la noche en la calle, y a esta hora abrió una tienda cuando el iva por la calle andando en zig-zag o yo que se, porque esa forma de andar no era normal) a una tienda donde vendían productos para el pelo a comprarse una rapadora.

En su casa (que Dios sabe como la encontró con el pedo que tenía) uso la rapadora, rapándose el pelo como su intución de borracho decía.

Y así acabo como acabo.

Hay varias teorías más: Que un chicle se le pego en el pelo y tuvo que joderse y cortárselo, que perdió una apuesta con los amigos y aprendió que no haría más apuestas, que metió la cabeza en un cortacesped por puro accidente...

Pero las que más se cuentan son las dos primeras; y para ser más exactos, se cuenta más la segunda, porque el chaval es el cliente vip en los bares.

En cambio, el cuenta una versión nueva: Simplemente... está estresado.

Algo que también es facil de creer, ya que podría ser una razón por la que tenga que drogarse, emborracharse, tomar antidepresivos... Sí, también podría ser un porque.

Conclusión: no tenemos un porque.

Lo sentimos, el equipo de investigación hizo lo que pudo y... Acabamos de recibir una noticia de última hora. Es un mensaje. Pongamoslo en pantalla:

**¡Vale, sí! ¡Lo admito, carajo! El pelo lo tengo así porque me drogué... Sí, ¿que pasa, eh? Estaba estresado, salí con los colegas, fuimos a la discoteca y hice de todo... De todo incluyó ir a una tienda que encontre por... yo no sé donde, y comprarme lo primero que vi en el escaparate. Es que era muy bonita la presentación que le hicieron a la rapadora: la rapadora dando vueltas, y acompañado de unas luces que eran tan bonitas... Bueno, total, que me la llevé a casa y me rapé el pelo. Pero tampoco queda tan mal... ¿verdad? Ah, sí, y la duda de ¿por qué coño un chico menor de catorce fue a una discoteca? ¡Es que fue por esa maldita razón por la que me estresé! Me dijeron: "Un niño menor de 18 no puede entrar en la discoteca" Serán hijos de... ¡me llamaron niño y todo! Si es que... Bueno, continuo. Fui por las calles con mis amigos (tan enfadados como yo, por cierto) y me encontre con chavales bebiendo, y nos dijeron: "¡Mira esos niños, los pobrecitos están tristes porque no se pueden tomar un cubata!" Otra vez con niño... ¡Me tienen hasta los huevos ya! Oh no... ¡Y se me está cayendo más pelo! T-T... Lo olvidaré y continuaré... Me harté, les arranqué la botella de... lo que fuera y bebí. Después probé marihuana, bla, bla, bla... Lo sé, no debería hacer estas cosas, ¡pero es que me hartaron! ¡Más pelo que se me cae, joder! Dejaré ya este mensaje, que me está haciendo rememorar momentos que... ufff... Espero que estéis contentos ya. Tenéis vuestro porque. Hala, adiós.**

**Con nada de cariño, Caleb Stonewall.**

**Ah, sí P.D: ¡Soy totalmente fan de Coto Matamoros y Salvame ^^! **

O.O... Bueno... como el ha dicho ese era el porque...

Pero queda una duda: _¿por qué de mayor se lo deja crecer?_ Pues... porque aprendió la lección y no se dejó más picar por borrachos que se encontraba por la calle...

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso a sido todo, amigos.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores.**

**El próximo que quiero hacer es o uno que me inventé de Midorikawa, o que tipo de sustancia toman esta gente para tener esos poderes. Vosotros me decís cual queréis leer primero.**

**Por cierto, por sí lo queréis saber ya he subido también un nuevo capitulo de mi historia "Inseparables".**

**Bueno, ¿me dejaréis reviews? **

**¡Hasta pronto, y gracias por leer!**


	4. ¿Qué comen los de Inazuma Eleven?

**¡Otro por qué! (Sí, pienso lo mismo que vosotros: ¡Por fiin!) Siento haber tardado tanto, es que... venga, por cambiar un poco la excusa os diré que estaba muy ajetreada, y además no tenía mucha inspiración para esta nueva respuesta... ¡Pero me esforcé, y conseguí un poco de inspiración para vosotros ;)!**

**Bueno, ésta vez la respuesta vuelve a ser una pregunta de Ane: ¿Qué comen los personajes de Inazuma Eleven?**

**ADVERTENCIA: Pues ésta vez no aparecerán palabras mal sonantes, pero los que tengáis risa floja no bebáis agua mientras lo leéis (esto lo diré siempre, F.O.R.E.V.E.R).**

**Espero que me haya salido bien, ¡y que lo disfrutéis, que es lo más importante!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué comen los personajes de Inazuma Eleven?<strong>_

Se ha descubierto que a parte de pescado, carne, y todos los nutrientes esenciales para poder vivir y estar sano, los integrantes del Inazuma Eleven, Academia Alius, La Royal... también consumen otro tipo de nutrientes: drogas especiales conseguidas por los narcotráficos de la esquina de en frente de cada instituto.

Está demostrada esta teoría, ya que solo hay que ver a algunos personajes en los episodios.

Son drogas bastante caras y difíciles de conseguir, pero hay que contar con que son equipos de fútbol que encima salen en televisión, así que no lo tienen tan complicado ya que prácticamente duermen en dinero.

Tienen ingredientes bastante extraños: Semen en polvo (para excitar), polvo de duende (para que se crean que están en un mundo de fantasía en el que lo pueden conseguir todo, y así de paso se lo tienen más creido), un polvo (lo que es igual a decir sexo. Hace que así no tengan ganas de foyar en pleno partido), un caldo de la abuela (que siempre viene bien) y hierro (para tener todavía más energía y animo. Para que sea más eficaz cogen hierro puro en polvo). Además, hay un ingrediente secreto que (según fuentes) también usan en la Coca-Cola (y no es solo cafeína).

Todos los jugadores las toman, de todas las academias.

Pero no hace el mismo efecto en todas las academias, porque algunos quitan ingredientes que creen malos para el organismo (como si hubiera alguno...), o incluyen.

En el Inazuma, por ejemplo, quitan ingredientes. Siempre, en el primer partido que van a jugar contra algún equipo el entrenador les quita el ingrediente que crean inapropiado, lo que hace que bajen las ganancias, y que pierdan. En el segundo partido ya el entrenador aprende y lo pone de nuevo en la receta, razón por la que ganan siempre a la segunda.

En la Royal, nunca quitaban ingredientes, si a caso, incluían. Esta era la razón de que siempre ganaran (y saliera humo de su nave, pero esa es una información que se verá más adelante). Pero, cuando Jude se fue todo se fastidió, ya que era el que daba el dinero a Ray Dark para poder comprar la droga (ya que en realidad este tío solo es un maricón travesti más pobre que el mendigo que viste hoy por la calle).

De los demás centros no tenemos información necesaria, solo sabemos que cada vez que Ray Dark iba a un equipo distinto ganaban, ya que aunque es pobre aprendió a hacer mezclas raras con lo primero que encontraba por el suelo (y le daba igual que encontraba, él lo incluía en la receta. Esto hizo que algunos se pusieran enfermos o murieran, como es el caso de Aphrodit, que iba a ir al cielo a convertirse en un ángel, pero las drogas hicieron un efecto que hizo que se quedara en la Tierra y tuviera que quedarse con su nueva transformación de ángel).

También sabemos los distintos modos en que la tomaban, cada forma adaptada a diferentes comodidades:

-Para los que le gustara meterse agujas o les fuera mejor así, se metía por medio de jeringillas.

-Para los que les gustará beberla o comerla, se les incluía la droga en el almuerzo, merienda y cena (el desayuno ya lo compensaba un buen Cola Cao).

-Para los que fueran un poco maricas o les gustará que le dieran por detrás, aprovechaban a los que les gustará comer la droga y encima les gustará ser semes.

-También había droga adaptada a porro (e aquí la razón de que saliera humo de la nave de la Royal).

-Una muy poco utilizada es esnifar la droga.

-Y, por último, la droga también está en las bebidas energizantes como Monster Energy o Redbull.

Y esa es toda la información de la que disponemos, pero, además contestaremos a la siguiente cuestión: _¿Los de Inazuma Eleven Go también toman este nutriente? _Sí, lo toman, solo que un poco más "mejorado" (dependiendo del punto donde se mire), ya que ahora hasta ven avatares suyos, y obligaron al tío de los efectos especiales a que sus creaciones mentales salieran en la serie.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiin.<strong>

**¿Qué, os ha gustado? Sí es así dejad reviews, ¿ok? xD**

**¡Xaito!**


End file.
